The Red Avenger
by Holla-chan
Summary: Axel has been paid to break Roxas's heart. But what if Roxas steals Axel's first? AkuRoku, maybe Soriku, Zemyx. C:
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Holla-chan here, with a new story that I hope everyone likes! Please review with constructive critisism and if you have any comments or questions. If you have any ideas, I'm completely open, so just message me! Thank you, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Sigh. But if I did... -cackles evilly-

* * *

><p>Okay, so it all started with a little tiny ad I purchased and that fateful ice cream shop where everything seemed to go down. I was always in there with my gang; and don't get me wrong, we're not a gang sort of gang or anything. It's just my group of close friends: Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and me. First of all, Demyx is a total spaz. He is constantly hyper and bubbly, which annoys the heck out of Larxene and Marluxia. And he's not really the smartest light bulb on the Christmas tree. He's kind, though, and he has these weird moments of genius. Zexion is the more or less quiet one, which just means he isn't as rambunctious as Demyx and I. We run a business together. Well, it's more like an agency. See, everyone thought we were just some random nineteen year olds hanging out, but we were actually the Avengers. I am the Red Avenger, the leader.<p>

Okay, first of all, this isn't my super hero name (although I'd be a damn good superhero at that, making people's lives better like this.) I basically get revenge for whatever you want or need. I can prank people with creativity, and you can have your own requests. If you can't think of anything, it's just like ordering from a menu. I have this whole list that you can choose from that differs in price depending on what I'll have to buy to achieve these pranks. But I mostly work as a "love avenger" kind of guy. I can break anybody's heart easily. I date them for a little, just enough for them to get attached, and I dump them. See? Easy as that. I also offer certain types of dumping/going out, it all depends. Dump through: text/phone call/billboard, you name it; I'll do it.

And I have an avenger-client deal where everything is completely confidential. Trust me; this whole ordeal is extremely professional. Just for a small fee, you can get revenge without getting your hands dirty. There are five avengers in our agency: The Red Avenger, the Blue, the Yellow, the Purple, and the Pink. The five of us specialize in certain categories of revenge. "The blue" mostly specializes in pranks, while "the yellow" and "the pink" specialize in the underground, dirty stuff like reputations. They sugar-coat you and learn your secrets one way or another, and then strike hard, like lightning, and hit you where it hurts most. "The purple" focuses on dignity, self-esteem, and how others think of you, by carefully calculating your downfall. I, the Red Avenger, specialize in love and managing the group, finances and stuff.

I guarantee that I can get our target to fall for me in a matter of days and then crush their heart into itty bitty pieces. It's pretty simple, really. It's just my dashing good looks and modesty, not to mention my charming sense of humor. And, for a special discount, you can hire all five of us for a sort of clean sweep revenge. He/She'll be left with no dignity, a broken heart, an awful rep, no self-esteem, and will be the laughing stock of everyone once we're through! An easy, effective way to get the job done! Ugh. I sound like the ad already.

So anyway, I got the job offer to meet with this girl at the ice cream parlor, her name was Namine Evans. Sweet girl, apparently some jerk dumped her after two-and-a-half years with no reason whatsoever besides "I got bored." So she purchased my help, as well as possibly the others in the future.

I met her Saturday at the ice cream parlor just as we'd arranged. She was a very sweet looking girl, her light blonde hair just above her shoulders, and wore a simple white beach dress. She had kind, innocent blue eyes that lit up as I walked over to her after I'd entered the shop. "Namine Evans?" I questioned. She nodded and motioned for me to sit. I sat next to her on the bar stool and introduced myself.

"I'm Axel. Thank you for requesting my services, I look forward to breaking the jerk's heart for you." She giggled and replied,

"Nice to meet you. I'm Namine. So fire away with the questions." I pulled a small notepad out of my back pocket along with a pen.

"So, what's this guy like? Is he straight or bi?" I asked with a notepad ready in hand.

Her face went a little pink but she answered, "Um… he's bi, I think."

"You think?" I questioned while furiously scribbling little notes on the white paper.

"Um… yeah…" A blush crept onto her face. "I mean… I never bothered to ask, but he liked me, and girls… but other guys too." I nodded calmly and her profuse blushing lessened. I proceeded to ask her the important questions, like name, where I can find him, etcetera, and she, in turn, asked me things like, "How much will it cost?" and "You sounded a lot different on the phone…"

I chose to answer the second question first. "Well, right now, I'm all business. But generally, I'm considerably cocky and infuriating. Just ask my co-workers." I gave her a grin and she laughed. The mood elevated and soon we were joking around like old friends. She was really a natural at talking to people, and really kind. Then, something struck me. She would be perfect as a part of our team! I mean, Larxene's our only girl, so obviously we need someone who doesn't come across as so... blunt, I guess was the kindest word you could use in the situation. "So, my turn. Do you have any interest in working with us? The others would love you and you'd get paid really well, trust me."

She didn't answer immediately. She pondered it for a moment before she said, "I-I don't think I'd be any good at it. It'd freak out…"

"I bet you wouldn't," I said with a smile. "C'mon, how about you just try it once, huh? Just help one customer and we'd pay you in full."

We sat in silence as she thought about it again. "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt. And I'd love to meet your friends!" She smiled serenely.

"Great! How about tomorrow?" I ripped out a piece of paper from the notepad and quickly scribbled down the address to their "corporate offices", a.k.a. both Demyx's and my house. We'd lived next to each other for the longest time, ever since we were kids, so it only made sense to rent a house together since we went to the same college. We'd met Zexion as teenagers, became friends, and we saw him again at college after he'd moved with his family and came back for education. That's also how we met Marluxia and Larxene. We'd vaguely known our upperclassmen, but we met again at that fateful ice cream shop and became fast friends. "Here you go! See you!" I said eagerly, finishing with my cell phone number just in case she got stuck somewhere and needed directions. I sped out of the shop with nothing more than a wave in her direction before she had a chance to say no.

I had a feeling that my friends would either love her or positively despise her, and vice versa. As long as everything goes perfectly tomorrow, Namine could end up being a great friend of ours. Or it could be disastrous. Tomorrow should be interesting.

(A/N): Okay, I know it started out sounding like an AkuNami, but I swear it's not, okay? I promise it's an AkuRoku. PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE. Just you wait, okay? The Avengers and maybe even Roxas next chapter if it works in. Sorry it's so short, I promise it'll be longer next chapter. C: Please review! I'd love you forever! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wished I owned a Sora, though. c: He's my favorite.

Soon the fateful day came along when Namine was supposed to come along to 'meet the friends'. Well, their respective reactions were, as follows:

(Demyx) "Oh my god, yay! I'm so excited, I bet she's so nice and amazing and sweet and caring and ooh I bet she's pretty too, and maybe she's…" You get the picture.

(Zexion) "… I am confident that her company will be worthwhile by the manner in which you speak of her, Axel," which is Zexion-speak for "I'm sure I'll like her."

(Larxene) "I just hope she's not as much of a pansy as Pinky over there is," (an angry "Hey!" in the background).

(Marluxia) "I bet she's really sweet. I _like_ sweet…" No, I'm just kidding, though I wouldn't put it past Marly to be creepy. But his reaction wasn't what I'd imagined it'd be. He looked surprised and slightly pissed off at the same time. So, obviously he doesn't like the sound of her or something, but I just can't figure it out.

Oh well, I'm sure everything will reveal itself in due time. God, I need to stop hanging with Zexy so much. He's always saying all of these weird, really big words that make no sense and speaking in "good grammar", or how he calls it, "correct grammar, Axel. Really. Just try to learn something every once and a while?" But I really can't be bothered with stupid things, like school, or education, or learning. I'm too busy trying to set up a good business.

Anyway, back to what I was saying. Ten minutes from when Namine's supposed to arrive, everyone is around our large apartment, rushing. Well, not Larxene's apartment, but the guys'. But Larxene might as well live here; she's got enough of her stuff over here as it is. She was currently rushing about the apartment frantically screaming, "WHERE'S MY EYELINER? MY GOD, MARLUXIA EVANS, IF I FIND IT IN YOUR ROOM ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I'LL-" She was cut off by Marly, trying to straighten his hair and fold his shirt's pleats in at the same time.

"I didn't take it, Larx! It's on your bedside table like always!" He rolled his eyes at her before going back to working on his hair. He referred to the guest room as Larxene's room because all of the times that she's stayed over to help with work, she's slept in there. It might also pertain to the fact that she's had half of her closet in there for the longest time.

"It is _not_ there, I've already check- Oh." She fell silent and immediately began to apply a thin line right above her eyelashes, and right below her eye.

Meanwhile, Demyx was busy minding his own business, contently munching on that fruity Capn' Crunch cereal in his pajamas and fuzzy blue slippers. Yes, I said it, fuzzy blue slippers. They matched his pajamas, which were a sky blue with toy boats on them. Oh, and that's actually not the worst of his wardrobe. Believe me, you should have seen him without Larx's style and expertise. And he hadn't even had the decency to comb his hair out a little, which was currently resting atop his head in messy faux-hawk-mullet knots. Yes, style is not the only thing wrong with Demyx.

On to Zexion. Well, Zexy, who is unwilling to accept his nickname, was calmly reading a book on the couch with his glasses pushed up and a bored look on his face. He had already been ready for twenty minutes, while these buffoons were still scrambling with less than five minutes left.

As for myself, I was currently fixing my hair carefully in my mirror and spraying it in just the right areas I knew would help keep it held together longer- with my signature Big Sexy Hair spray. What? My hair is tough to manage, and my Big Sexy Hair spray is the only way it stays big and sexy! I finished with a few more spritz before closing the lid and heading out to the front hallway to wait.

Now, Namine was going to be here any second to meet with my co-workers –dare I say best friends- and hopefully they wouldn't screw it up. Knowing Demyx, there are plenty of ways to screw up anything. Trust me. I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a book, recording all of the methods of screwing up. Seriously.

Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and I quickly called out to everyone, "She's here!" Everyone eventually came down into the large hall. Larx was busy doing something with her hair in the mirror and Demyx just sat down on the stairs with a blank look on his face.

"What are we doing again?" he asked with his mouth full. I just sighed and gave up on him. He just shrugged and picked up his spoon again, much to my exasperation.

Larxene was irritably smoothing the top of her hair down, narrowly missing the blonde antennae she's got up there, and Demyx was still groggily- but in a semi-blissful fashion- scarfing down his cereal. Zexion was completely ready, straightening his button-up shirt (which he only wore for special occasions). Marly was nowhere to be found. I didn't have time to worry, though, because Zex opened the door to reveal an excited-looking Namine with a basket of cookies. I grinned at her before turning to the others to introduce her.

"Guys, this is Namine. Namine, these are my friends." I pointed to them each in turn. "That's Zexion."

"It's nice to meet you, Namine." She shook her hand formally, and I gave him a look.

"We usually can't tell what he's saying, so when he talks to you, just smile and nod, okay?" She laughed and nodded when he made an indignant sound, and opened his book with a 'hmph'. "That's Larxene." The taller blonde nodded and smiled at her in a way which I guess was supposed to be sincere, but it looked a little bit sinister coming from her, as if she knew something I didn't. "Just don't get on her bad side." I whispered to her when Larx had turned away. She nodded, looking a little frightened. I shifted my gaze to my sad excuse of a best friend, Demyx, who was _still_ gleefully chomping on his cereal.

"That's Demyx. He's kind of hopeless, but his heart's in the right place." She smiled at him while I got his attention. "Dem!" He looked up like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, hi!" He said with an immediate smile. "Who are you? Axel, is this one of your customers?" I shot him a look and replied,

"No, Demyx. This is Namine, remember? The one who was coming over today?" his eyes widened at this.

"Whaaaaaat? Today? Why didn't you tell me?" He looked frantic. "If I'd known she was coming, I'd-"

"Dem, I told you five times yesterday. I gave you Sticky-notes. I even wrote it on your hand." He looked down in dismay at his hand, which was pleasantly covered with different colored sharpie marks.

"Oh. Right… Sorry, I forgot." He gave a cheesy smile and rubbed the back of his head. I glowered at him, but she laughed and responded,

"It's alright, Axel. Cut him some slack." He grinned at her. I refused to stop glaring at him, but nodded, thinking he might finally behave himself for once. I was wrong, because, with my luck, Demyx noticed the cookies in her basket.

He got this crazed look in his eyes and asked slyly, "Are those cookies?" Before she had a chance to respond, he'd grabbed her basket and said quickly, "Here-I'll-take-those-to-the-kitchen." He sped off in the opposite direction, towards the living room. She laughed again.

"Well, you sure do have a colorful group of friends!" She smiled broadly. "But I thought that you said there were four, not three." That's right, Marly. Where was he? I motioned to the living room where Demyx was hiding. She sat down on the loveseat next to Demyx, and I reclined on a comfy chair.

"Well, I'm not sure where my other friend, Marly is, but he'll turn up. He used to sneak out all the time, so it's okay. He'll be back soon," I said to reassure her, but she looked anything but reassured. She froze after I'd said his name, and she kept looking at me with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"M-Marly?" she asked, trembling. "As in, Marluxia?" Her voice was an octave higher now, and I started to internally freak out. How did she know him, and why was she so scared?

The front door slammed open, and Marluxia came in with his fists clenched. "What is _she_ doing here, Axel?"

I was confused by the venom lacing his words, so I started slowly, "Well, this is my friend, Nami-"

"I know who she is," he spat through his teeth, cutting me off. Demyx looked at him, is face mirroring the concern and confusion I felt. Marluxia couldn't take his eyes off of her. The same went for her. Her eyes, if possible, had gotten bigger. Her trembling had increased tenfold and she whispered,

"Marly…" He looked at her with hatred and something flashed in his eyes. Hurt, maybe? Yeah, something was definitely hurting him. I looked back to her, her eyes filling up with tears. She looked so… guilty. What could she have possibly done to someone who'd she'd never met?

But it was obvious that they knew each other, I couldn't deny it. So I braced myself for the blow and waited for Marly to finally speak.

"Axel," he started, his eyes hard and his voice filled with animosity and repulsion. To be honest, I was actually a little scared to hear what he had to say, because I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it. Not one bit. "This is the bitch that left me at the altar."

(A/N:) Ahhh! Cliffhanger! Man do I love those… Anyway, if you have any thoughts on this story, or ideas, I'm glad to accept them. Of course, I'll credit you, don't worry. I'll just take all the help I can get. C: See, I think I know where I'm going… mostly… but I love new ideas and twists.

Anyway, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers already, even though this story had only been up for 24 hours. 3 Reviews are the fuel to my fire which spark the ideas to my brain. I'll even hand out some yummy, store bought cookies that Namine made if you do review! (And if you hate Nami, you know who you are, then I'll give you a Roxas plushie instead.)

To the reviewers, if you have suggestions, just put them in, and I'll message you so we can talk. The readers will always be a big part of the decisions I make on the story, okay? Thanks again! 333 G'night! –noms on cookies and snuggles up to a Sora plush-


	3. Chapter 3

No one dared say anything. Marluxia was positively seething, and Namine looked as if she was about to cry. Demyx's jaw practically unhinged and rolled onto the floor. "She… WHAT?" Demyx finally said.

I stood up to try and calm the pink-haired man down, but he ignored me and crossed to in front of Namine. "Marly-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I said she left me waiting and never came down the aisle. I never saw her again. So what do you think you're doing here, now? Come to apologize, maybe break my heart even more?" He said, sounding dangerously sweet, but he quickly lost his temper. With each word he spoke, his barely suppressed rage fueled the volume behind his words.

Slowly, excruciatingly, I turned to Namine, who was positively cowering in loveseat. "Is this true, Namine?" I struggled to keep my voice level, but I couldn't control the surprise in my voice. I mean, I just found out that one of my best friends was going to get married and he never told me. I could see Namine gulping, holding back her tears.

The room was silent for a moment, but finally Namine spoke. She hadn't looked at him yet, but it was obviously meant for Marly. "I-" she started. "I'm so sorry." It was practically a whisper, but I knew everyone had heard it. "I didn't… mean to… I'm so sorry." She repeated, wiping her eyes. "I thought I loved someone else…" She started, but once again, the Marly interrupted.

"You could have told me! Why did it have to be the day of our wedding? I just, don't understand why you didn't realize it sooner." His head dropped a little, and he stared at his feet. Demyx comforted Namine quietly and I went over to Marluxia.

"I'm sorry about this, man. When were you gonna marry?" I oh-so-subtly hinted. He cleared his throat and looked to the girl crying on the loveseat with regret.

"Two and a half years ago, give or take a few days." Okay, that's why I didn't know. I only met him a little less than two years ago. "She ran off without even a word in edgewise. I'd just thought she'd gotten cold feet or something. So what is she doing here anyway? Come to taunt me? I loved her a lot, you know." He rambled. His voice sounded very distant, like it was coming from far away. And he wouldn't stop looking at her with that undoubtedly sad expression. My heart went out to the guy. But then I realized something.

"Wait, two and a half… years?" He nodded. I blanched. So Namine ditched Marly two and a half years ago and then someone recently broke up with her from two and a half years? That meant that whoever she had been dating, she'd run away with him the day of the wedding! I couldn't tell him, I couldn't bring myself to it. So I stayed quiet, thinking about everything that had just taken place. But suddenly Namine cleared her throat, and a quiet voice came out from that curtain of blonde hair in her face.

"Marluxia…" she began and stopped herself. She took a deep breath and started again. "I just wanted to say… I mean, I know that it won't erase what I did, but I am really, truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't even talk it out with you. I was selfish. I thought I loved someone else, but now I realize I didn't. It's always been you…" she took another deep breath. "I know it'll take a long time until you've forgiven me, but can we start over, please?" she begged. I nudged Demyx, trying to tell him silently that it was time to leave them alone to talk. He didn't exactly get the picture, if you know what I mean, so I dragged him out of the room. He looked at me dumbly.

"Um… Go talk to Zexion!" I ordered. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He nodded, understanding and I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on while attempting to open the door with my partially stuck hand. Eventually, I got the hand unstuck and opened the door, looking to ride my motorcycle. Panicking, I didn't see it in the garage. I ran to the key holder on the wall. Next to where they should've been was a note. It read:

_Axel-_

_I borrowed your ride so I could go get more beer. Don't cry, I'll be back soon, and there won't be a dent._

_-Xoxo, Larx_

I growled under my breath. How _dare_ she take my baby? Fine. I'll walk. But I was hoping to get a quick joy ride in. I shrugged off the jacket and laid it on the chair next to the door. "I'll get it later," I said to myself as I walked out of the garage.

Holding my hand over my eyes so the sun wouldn't blind me, I turned off of the driveway and began to stroll down the street in a leisurely manner. After my eyes adjusted, I put my hands in my pocket and began to whistle a tune, feeling like something off of a child's 'happy neighbor' shows. But my tune turned sour once I spotted a group of boys a little younger than me talking. Well, it was soon that I noticed that they were actually fighting. As I sped up deliberately, I found that it was a couple guys bullying on this one short kid with spiky blonde hair and glasses. I stopped to look, and to intervene at the perfect moment.

Suddenly, the tallest boy, a sandy blonde with a beanie on his head, pushed the smaller one into the street, much to his buddies' delight. The kid sighed, got up, and dusted himself off. I ran to help him, but suddenly a screeching noise filled my ears. A car was coming right to the kid, who had frozen on the spot. I lunged for him, nearly getting hit myself. For a second I couldn't see anything, only hear a scream and a huge car horn sound. I opened my eyes to find the boy under me looking terrified and a car speeding away. I got off of him quickly and helped him up. Then I turned to the group of guys now watching me in awe.

I snapped at them, "If any single one of you ever does anything like that ever again, I will _slaughter_ you. He could have been killed!" I gestured to the boy, whose face was still in shock. Then I pointed to their ringleader. "I swear, Almasy, if you ever even think of that, or think of thinking about it, I will personally call your parents and tell them why you couldn't come home today because I had ripped out your guts myself! Get out of here! You make me sick!" I made an angry 'shoo' motion with a flick of my wrist sharply, and they scattered. Finally, I turned to the boy, feeling mixed emotions for being so adult-y. Gross. "Are you alright?"

The boy gave me a meek smile and fixed his glasses. "Yeah, um... thanks." I smiled back at him. He was a cute kid.

"How old are you?" I asked nosily, not realizing I'd voice my question.

He laughed, a sound that kinda secretly made my heart melt just a little tiny bit. "I look really young, huh? Maybe fifteen, sixteen, somewhere around there?" I nodded. He laughed again, now embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm eighteen. Sad, isn't it? I've been eighteen for six months now. You?"

I answered easily, "Nineteen, almost twenty. But I'm not always that mature. Just ask my friends; according to them, I have the brain of an eight year old and the attention span of a four-year old." We laughed. I liked this guy, he was really easy to talk to. I held out my hand. "I'm Axel, Axel Flint." Something flashed in his eyes, but it was probably just my eyes playing tricks, because then he smiled and replied,

"I'm Sora Hikari. Just call me Sora, though." Something told me that it wasn't the complete truth, but I chose to ignore the feeling and shake the boy's hand. He didn't look like a Sora, that's for sure, with little blonde spikes and bright blue eyes under his glasses. But I wouldn't judge.

"Hmph. That's not a good nickname-name," I said, and he stared at me questioningly. I couldn't help but smirk at his expression. "I have a thing for nicknames for friends. I guess I'll just call you Blondie then," I said as his smile turned to a frown.

"Don't you dare call me that. R-Sora's bad enough," he growled, glaring up at me. Not noticing his slip up, I just smirked again, a laugh escaping my lips.

"Sorry Blondie, once you've got it, it sticks," I replied to his less-than-friendly statement. Sora glared at me, but I couldn't be fazed. I flashed him a smile, and eventually gave up. We continued our conversation, talking about everything, from high school to shoes.

"But seriously, converse are awesome," he said. "You should get some."

I laughed. "Sorry, but I think I'll stick with boots."

I hadn't realized we'd been walking, but suddenly we'd arrived back at my place. "Hey, you want to come over for a while? It's starting to rain," I said. And it was. At first, it was so light I didn't notice, but then a little drizzle came down on my head, and then another, and then another. Soon it was pouring, and I ushered him towards the door, quickly getting out my keys before we were both soaked.

I opened the door with little effort and ushered him in, taking his slightly damp jacket and hanging it up next to the door. When I looked into the living room, I saw that Namine had left, and Dem was watching TV.

I got his attention and motioned to Sora, who was standing beside me and fixing his hair, fluffing it up in a cute, messy fashion. Wait. Cute?

"Dem, this is Blondie-" I paused from being hit on the shoulder, "I mean, Sora, this is Demyx, he's my roommate and pretty much my best friend." Demyx stood up to shake the younger boy's hand, but turned to me with a look of mock horror.

"Pretty much?" I just laughed and Sora went over to him instead.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely, flashing him a little smile. Demyx grinned, a crazed look approaching in his eyes.

"Well, isn't that cute? Axel, can we keep him? Please, please?" He hugged the boy, who promptly stared at his attacker incredulously, soon replacing the look with his signature glare. Dem cowered in fear and quickly released the boy. Sora's mood changed drastically and he smiled.

I grinned back, and said to Demyx, "Charming, isn't he?" I turned to Sora. "C'mon, you can stay here until the storm passes, okay?" He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

He promptly refused, so I got him a coke anyway, hoping the storm wouldn't pass so quickly after all. Of course, thinking back, that was the longest, loudest storm in Twilight Town's whole history. I couldn't have known that at the time, though, because if I had, I would've sent the poor blonde home to his family so he could spend time with them together. Not.

* * *

><p>Holla: Hey guys! I wanted to apologize for this being so late! I have just been extremely busy, because I started play rehearsal, and then I was also grounded from the computer for a little while, so I haven't been able to post this. Not that I had it ready… I'm really sorry!*hits self* Bad Dobby, bad! Bad Dobby!<p>

Axel: She's gone insane. Completely bonkers. Barmy. Mad. Crazy. Batty. Nuts. Crackers-

Holla: THEY GET IT. Anyway, please forgive me; I tried to make it extra-long. I hope I did. Shout out to all my reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing the story, and I hope you've been enjoying it thus far! Every single one of you has made my day at least once. *hands brownies out*

Axel: *tries to grab one, she smacks his hand* Oww….

Holla: NO. NOT FOR YOU. *proudly* They're homemade. *Axel whimpers* Please review if you have any comments, questions, thoughts, or even want to share your opinion on my baking skills. See you next time! C:


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. But if I did… every day would be AkuRoku day. 'Cause with me, it is. :D

* * *

><p>When the storm started to get heavier, Sora, Demyx and I decided to play some video games. I asked Sora which he wanted to play, since he was the guest. He quickly chose "Super Smash Mario Bros", claiming that it was his favorite.<p>

After we played for a little, Demyx demanded that we stop, just because he was bored. I swear that kid has the attention span of a… well, a Demyx.

Sora agreed, politely saying that he'd also wanted to do something else. We decided to play a game of "Truth", where you ask someone a question and they must answer it completely truthfully. It's like Truth or Dare, minus the dare part, of course. We didn't let Demyx play Truth or Dare anymore. He just thinks of stupid things for people to do, they're not even funny to watch. He would say something like, "Okay, you have to stare at a wall for five minutes straight without blinking!" I mean, really, who would want to watch someone stare at a wall?

Apparently Demyx.

We slowly migrated to the kitchen, where I poured both he and Demyx glasses of more Coke and pulled out a jumbo bag of spicy Doritos for myself. I offered the bag to him, but he declined. "Okay, Blondie. You first." Ignoring the glare shot my way, I continued. "Hm… What's your favorite color?" I grinned at his look of disbelief.

"…Seriously?"

"Seriously." He gave me another incredulous look, but then actually thought about the question.

"Um…" He looked at me for a minute, then looked away. "I'd have to say green. Bright green."

I smirked at him. "Took you long enough." He huffed at that, turning a little pink. Absolutely adorable.

"Well, Mr. I-Can-Answer-Hard-Questions-Faster-Than-You, what's _your_ favorite?" I thought about it for a minute.

As I was pondering, Demyx announced, "Well, I'm bored, so I'm just gonna go check the weather, 'kay?" Without waiting for our response, he edged his way out of the room.

I finally answered, "I guess I'd have to go with bright blue. Kinda like your eyes." I froze, not meaning to say the last part out loud. "Um..." I stammered. His face was tinged with pink, but he seemed to not let it bother him. He attempted to change the subject.

"Really? I would've thought your favorite color is red." When I gave him a confused look, he simply pointed to my hair. I chuckled.

"This? This is real," I replied with a lopsided grin.

"It so isn't." He looked at me, as if he was almost trying to challenging me.

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

I gave him an evil grin. "I'll prove it."

I don't think I've ever seen anyone's eyes get the size of dinner plates before, but I can honestly say now that I've come pretty close. He practically shrieked when I stood up, pulling up part of my shirt in the process. He covered his face in his hands.

"No! Um, no thanks, I'm fine, I believe you, I'm sorry…"I could see his face was bright red, peeking out from between his fingers. Poor kid. I should probably stop picking on him.

"Um… I don't mean to interrupt, but…" I turned to see Demyx in the doorway, his mouth a little open. I hastily pulled my shirt back down, and Sora took his hands from his face, the red still covering his face all the way to his blonde little roots.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" Sora adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses in a sort of nervous-habit way.

"Well, I was checking the weather, and apparently there's a hurricane coming our way, so the nice weather lady that I met once in a store- by the way, she is really nice- advised us to stay in our homes for a few days… Which mean Sora's gonna be staying with us." I looked to the kid in question; he was already pulling his phone out.

"Would you guys mind if I stayed here? I mean, I don't want to be a bother, but it doesn't look like I could go out safely. I mean, I totally understand if you guys don't want me to-"

"No! It's fine!" Demyx and I said simultaneously. He gave us both a grateful look in turn, then politely excused himself to go call someone. He came back quickly, subconsciously putting his phone on the counter.

"Sorry, didn't want my family waiting up." He explained. "I live with my parents and my twin brother for the summer, but I'm starting college next year, so it won't be very long." We talk about ourselves for a little while longer, until Sora asked, "Um, just wondering, but could I use your bathroom?" Demyx volunteered to go and show him where it was, so I just took out my phone and began to text Marly, just as Larx and Zexy got home.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to them and they exhaustedly came into the kitchen to get some food. I went back to texting.

_Hey! You okay?_

It only took a minute of two for him to text me back.

**Yep. Nami's house.**

_Ooh. "Catching up"?_

**Oh yes. She feels we haven't "connected" in a while, so she invited me over to "talk". :D**

_Making up for lost time?_

**Hell yeah.**

_Kay. Have fun. :]_

I grinned and put the phone down, leaving them to their business together. Just as I did, Larx asked, "Where's Marles?"

"Oh, he's at Namine's house. They felt like they needed to talk." She gave me an evil grin, and I knew she understood.

"Okay, then," she replied, still digging through the fridge. After a minute or two, she let out a howl of frustration. "Do we not have anything good in this house?" I shrugged. Suddenly, I heard a sad little tune coming from Sora's phone. I stared at it, unsure of what to do.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" The blonde girl chirped. Hesitantly, I picked it up and answered, looking at the caller ID. Weirdly enough, it said 'Sora'. A little unnerved, I pressed the 'CALL' button and took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

A voice suddenly flooded me with questions. "Um... Rox? Is that you? Are you okay? Where are you staying for the storm?"

"No, sorry. I'm a friend of his, he's staying at my house for the storm. But what did you mean by 'Rox'?"

"Silly, I'm talking about Roxas. This is his number, unless you're some random creepy guy who picked up this phone off of the street or something!" He laughed, but then he sounded serious. "You _aren't_ a random guy who picked up this phone off of the street, are you?"

I laughed, playing along, even though I was incredibly confused. "Haha, no. Um… Roxas…" At the perfect moment, Demyx came back in, grinning widely, with Roxas trailing behind him, a polite smile.

"Back where we started, again! And this is the kitchen, obviously." 'Sora' noticed I was holding his phone, and his eyes widened a little bit.

"Anyway," I said to the 'Sora' on the phone, "Here's… Roxas…" The blonde looked at me with wide eyes again, then hesitantly took the phone from my outstretched hand. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the visible part of the hallway, as if needing a little privacy. I watched him unwaveringly until he finished his conversation. He came back in the room with a slightly scared look on his face. I walked over to him with an angry look on my face, and he positively _cowered_ at the sight of it.

"So… Roxas… When did you change your name?" I asked, trying to keep my cool about some random guy who we even invited into our home who had lied to us about his name... I mean, what does that even have to do with anything?

Wait.

How was that name familiar? _I know I've heard it somewhere. _Having completely forgotten about my anger, I asked plainly, "Why did you have to lie about your name to us?"

Demyx said excitedly, "Are you, like, some sort of undercover spy out to get Axel?" For a moment, both the blonde and I looked at him incredulously in a similar fashion. "What?" he asked. We both ignored him.

"Um… To be honest… I thought my ex was out to get me," he laughed a bit uncertainly. "'Cause, I guess I mistook you for someone else. Ever heard of the Avengers?" Demy opened his mouth to say something, but I glared at him and shut him up quickly. I nodded. Roxas continued, "Well, I thought… that you guys were the Avengers… that my ex had sent you after me. She's kind of psycho, if you know what I mean. I tried to part on good terms, but she wouldn't listen. We weren't ever really a couple anyway, or we weren't supposed to be." This was the most I'd heard him talk all evening. I stared at him, a little astonished.

"You weren't… supposed to be a couple?" Soon, he seemed to be pouring his heart out to us, as if he'd been holding back forever. He looked so real now, but so sad and broken.

"Y-Yeah… See, she was my best friend, and… she was helping me. Um… I'm gay." Shocked, I just stared. This guy trusted us this much to tell us? "She was my 'beard' throughout almost all of my high school years, even though she didn't go to school with me. So I asked her to do something for me, to meet my parents one or twice and pretend to be my girlfriend. She was great and played the part perfectly. So, she asked me to do the same thing for her parents. We did, and apparently I got drunk that night. She claimed the next morning we had had sex, although I found out later we hadn't. But anyway, she claimed that she was pregnant soon after. I can't believe I didn't see the signs. She lied and forced me to stay with her for another 9 plus months. But the…" He stopped and took a deep breath.

"The real zinger is that she stole someone else's child and pretended it was hers. Like I said, crazy. It wasn't even the right age. She insisted I stay home when she went into "labor" and went to the doctor's, but instead went into a store and stole a child from a mother's cart. She didn't even get caught until much later. I mean, I was seventeen and naïve. I didn't know how life worked or what I was supposed to do, she just told me. I assumed that it was my child, and I had accidentally knocked her up. I was stupid, and she ruined my life because of it." He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I lied. I was scared. I had just gotten my life back, and I didn't want it taken away again. Just, both of you, promise me you'll stay away from her if you ever meet her. She seems sweet at first, but she isn't." He started to shake a little, and I worriedly put my arm over his shoulders and led him to the couch and sat him down.

"What's her name?" Demyx asked carefully, as if trying not to upset the poor boy after all he'd been through.

After taking a shaky breath, Roxas answered, "Well, I don't know for sure, because she lied to me about everything, but I could never forget her name. Xion Evans."

* * *

><p>Holla: HAHAHA. YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO WRITE NAMINE'S NAME, DIDN'T YOU? Well, I didn't. I'm not that obvious. :D I'll just have to keep you guessing.<p>

Axel: Sorry, I have to apologize for her. She's a bit too hyper off of no sleep-

Holla: I FINISHED IT JUST FOR YOU MY LOVERLIES!

Axel: -because she's been trying to finish this chapter because she felt so bad for leaving this story for so long, all by itself.

Holla: AHAHAHAHA. *rolls on the ground, laughing hysterically*

Axel: Uh… yeah… I should get her to bed. *picks her up and carries her quickly to her room, then returns*

Roxas: Holla doesn't own anything worthwhile! C:

Axel: …You're so cute. :D You know, while Holla's asleep, we could-

*transcript has been stopped here for obvious reasons*

REVIEW THE STORY. (Please!) :D *Axel and Roxas hold out freshly made brownies and cookies*


End file.
